


Не надо смотреть на меня этим ласковым взглядом

by krasnoe_solnishko



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Jealousy, M/M, Marriage, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 08:00:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1975110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krasnoe_solnishko/pseuds/krasnoe_solnishko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Не надо смотреть на меня этим ласковым взглядом - <br/>Я мог бы легко оборвать твою жизнь, Гвиневера...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не надо смотреть на меня этим ласковым взглядом

**Author's Note:**

> Pov Мерлина, накануне свадьбы Артура и Гвен.  
> Пока писала - всю клаву залила слезами.  
> О том, что в каноне нет места арлину.

Не надо смотреть на меня этим ласковым взглядом -   
Я мог бы легко оборвать твою жизнь, Гвиневера.  
И все, что меня останавливает – это вера,  
Что так суждено,  
Что так лучше для всех,  
Что так надо.  
  
Ты знаешь, я вряд ли когда-либо был тебе другом –   
Сейчас же и вовсе... Ты только лишь пешка, не боле...  
И все же ты дашь Ему то, чего я дать не волен...  
О чем бы по темным углам ни судачили слуги.  
  
Я собственноручно твой лоб увенчаю короной –   
Никто не узнает, чего это будет мне стоить.  
Я твердым кивком все сомненья его успокою  
И скрою тоску за почтительно низким поклоном.  
  
Затянет седой менестрель песню голосом грубым  
О добром союзе, что благословлен небесами...  
А после, когда двери спальни сомкнутся за вами,   
Я отсалютую вслед кубком, кусая в кровь губы.  
  
Я мог бы найти утешенье в вине, Гвиневера,  
Я мог бы из памяти вычеркнуть весь этот вечер.  
Но я слишком сильно и слишком давно изувечен -  
Подобные раны не лечат, моя королева.  
  
Я мог бы... Но нет.  
Это просто момент малодушья.  
Я должен быть рад, что могу быть по-прежнему рядом.  
Но если ты будешь смотреть этим ласковым взглядом...  
Молись, чтобы я обещаний своих не нарушил.  
  
  
 _12.09.11_


End file.
